choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elementalists, Book 2 Choices
This page contains the choices in The Elementalists, Book 2 and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walk-through is made to assist others in helping them make the right choice for their game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! You only get romance points or romance related choices if you are romantically interested in that gender or bisexual. Setup Choices Choice 1 * Import now! (Choice 2 (Remember Choices)) * Play without importing. (Choice 2 (Default Choices)) Choice 2 (Remember Choices) * Yes, I'd like to change my face. * No, I'll continue with my current face. (Choice 3) Choice 2 (Default Choices) * Girl * Guy Choice 3 (Default Choices) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 3 (Male) * Brash Bordeaux. (�� 20) * To Dye For. (�� 20) * Twist and Shout. * Sk8ter Boy. * Bun-Believable. * Red Alert. * Curly Q. Choice 3 (Female) * Lavender Dream (�� 20) * Green With Envy (�� 20) * All Curled Up * Sure, Jan * Bits and Bobs * Red Hot * Catch A Wave Choice 4 * This look is perfect! (Choice 5) * Let's try something else. * I want to change my gender. Choice 5 * No, I like my name. * Yes, I'd like to change my name. Choice 5 (Default Choices) * Enter your character's first name. Default is "Eli." Choice 6 (Default Choices) * Enter your character's last name. Default is "Russell." Choice 6 (Male) (Remember Choices) or Choice 7 (Default Choices) * Denim Digs. * Sweater Weather. * Batter Up. Choice 6 (Female) (Remember Choices) or Choice 7 (Default Choices) * Earn Your Stripes * Tied Up * Too Knit To Quit Choice 7 (Remember Choices) or Choice 8 (Default Choices) * Men. * Women. * Both men and women. * I'm not interested in romantic relationships. Choice 9 (Default Choices) * I'm sure * On second thought... Choice 10-12 are a series of questions that determine what your second attunement. No matter what, you will get Sun-Att as your first attunement. This test will determine what of six other attunements will be your second attunement. Potential attunements are Air, Earth, Fire, Metal, Water, and Wood. Choice 10 (Default Choices) * Being forgotten. * Silence. * Being alone. * Change. * Failure. Choice 11 (Default Choices) * Take the lead. * Handle the research. * Fill in the gaps. * Keep things fun. Choice 12 (Default Choices) * Laughter. * A rushing river. * Leaves rustling. * Pen scratching on paper. Chapter One: New Dawn Choices Now looking into the past... Of someone who went missing. Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Deflect the spell! (No effect) * Blindside him! (No effect) Note: the timer runs really fast. Choice 2 This is a timed choice. * Disorient him! (No effect) * Immobilize him! (No effect) Note: the timer runs really fast. +Wood if Wood-Att, +Air if Air-Att, +Water if Water-Att Choice 3 * But you're looking better. (Shreya ❤ +Romance) * I've missed the compliments. (No effect) Choice 4 * I look great! (No effect) * This aesthetic is on point. (No effect) Choice 5 * Buy this item! (�� 25) ( ) * No thanks. (No effect) This item is called "Back in Black" for males and "Lace and Leather" for females. Choice 6 * Can you do Blood magick? (No effect) * What kind of magick do djinn do? (No effect) " " if you mastered your prescience in Book 1. Choice 7 * Who is this girl? (No effect) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. * Extinguish the dragon links! (No effect) * Catch the dragon links! (No effect) * Blow the dragon links away! (No effect) +Earth if Earth-Att, +Metal if Metal-Att. Choice 9 * I know you missed me. (Beckett ❤ +Romance) * Did you have a good summer? (No effect) " " if you wear the premium outfit. Choice 10 * More friendship bracelets? (No effect) Choice 11 * Aster! (Aster ❤ +Romance) * Atlas! (No effect) Choice 12 * A great idea! (�� 12) * It can wait. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Study hard. (+Teacher's pet) * Party hard! (+Socialite) * Go with the flow. (+Laid back) Diamond Choice 2 * Act like Beckett! (+Teacher's pet) * Take a nap! (+Laid back) * Gossip! (+Socialite) * Flirt with the professor! (+Socialite) (Aster ❤ +Romance) (Beckett ❤ +Romance) You either get the 3rd or 4th option. Diamond Choice 3 * Show off! (No effect) * Stay focused. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Update my Instattuned story! (+Socialite) * Talk with the professor after class! (+Teacher's pet) * Just take a breath! (+Laid back) " " if you got at least two +Teacher's pet. " " if you got at least two +Laid back. " " if you got at least two +Socialite. " " if you got one of each. Choice 13 * They'd be silly not to. (No effect) * Let me know if I can help. (No effect) * You're a man after my heart, you know that? (Griffin ❤ +Romance) " " if you chose to go camping over the summer in Book 1. " " if you chose to relax over the summer in Book 1. " " if you chose to travel around the world in Book 1. Choice 14 * Griffin! (�� 16) * Beckett! (�� 16) * Shreya! (�� 16) * Aster! (�� 16) * No one. We should hang out together. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Griffin) * Where's it pointing? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Griffin) * What other classes are you taking? (No effect) * Are you stepping back from Thief? (No effect) * What's your wildest camping story? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Griffin) This is a timed choice. *Leap *Trip *Fall into Griffin's arms (Griffin ❤ +Romance) Griffin ❤ +Romance. Diamond Choice 8 (Griffin) * Aw yeah... Diamond Choice 9 (Griffin) * Steal Griffin's s'more! * Yell at the top of my lungs! * Kiss Griffin! (Griffin ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 5 (Beckett) * Raspberry Reverie! (No effect) * Fanciful Franglepuffs! (No effect) * Chocolate Charm! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Beckett) * Is Katrina why you chose Penderghast? (No effect) * What was little Beckett like? (No effect) Beckett ❤ +Romance. Diamond Choice 7 (Beckett) * Mmm... (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Beckett) * The Almanoria Chronicles. (No effect) * Folly, Firmament, and Fungi. (No effect) * A Comprehensive History of Dragons. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 (Beckett) * Tease him. * Kiss it off. (Beckett ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 5 (Shreya) * Shimmer of Spontaneity * Clear Intentions * Passion Fruit Prism Diamond Choice 6 (Shreya) * Why Spa products? * Where does your creativity come from? * Have you done art before? Diamond Choice 7 (Shreya) * Our friends * Magick * You, Shreya (Shreya ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 8 (Shreya) * Wipe it off * Add more paint * Kiss her (Shreya ❤ +Romance) " " Diamond Choice 5 (Aster) * Milk chocolate cake! * White chocolate cocoa! * Dark chocolate souffle! Diamond Choice 6 (Aster) * Human treat? (No effect) * Nymph delicacy? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Aster) * Do wood nymphs have candy shops? (No effect) * Would you bring any other nymphs here? (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Aster) * Tell her about it. (No effect) * Wipe it off. (No effect) * Kiss it off. (Aster ❤ +Romance) " " Choice 15 This is a timed choice! Option order is random. * Round up the trinkets! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Help people out of the trees! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Fasten stalls to the ground! (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 16 This is a timed choice! Option order is random. * Let him handle it! (No effect) * Dissolve it! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Reroute it! (No effect) ⬅ Correct +Fire if Fire-Att. Choice 17 * Attack him! (No effect) * Call out to him! (No effect) Choice 18 * Yeah, I know. (+Impressed) * I'd say that's you. (+Impressed) * Thanks, but who are you? (+Impressed) Choice 19 * Could you please tell us? (+Impressed) * I want to know, too! (No effect) Chapter Two: In Session Choices Choice 1 * I'm worried about what he's capable of. (No effect) * He didn't seem malicious. (No effect) Choice 2 * Incredible! (No effect) Choice 3 * Keep it controlled. (+Spell) * Show off! (+Spell) * Turn it purple! (+Spell) Choice 4 * A double-edged sword! (+Spell) * A beautiful dagger! (+Spell) * A sinister club! (+Spell) " " Choice 5 * That was a great lesson! (+Impressed) * Why are you here, anyway? (No effect) +Impressed if you wearing the premium outfit from Chapter 1. Choice 6 * Is this for me? (No effect) Choice 7 * I can't wait to meet him again! (No effect) * I don't trust him at all. (+Impressed) Choice 8 * Would love to go with you. (�� 18) * Need to finish lunch. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Just looking out for you. (No effect) * A little overbearing. (No effect) * Got nothing on you. (Beckett ❤ +Romance) * Pretty Hot. The fourth option only appears if you are just interested in females. Diamond Choice 2 * You shouldn't compare yourself. (No effect) * Tell me one thing you're better than her at. (Beckett ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 3 * Tell you how great you are! (No effect) * Giving you a hug! (No effect) * Kissing you! (Beckett ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 4 * Dragon! (No effect) * Heart! (No effect) * Huge raincloud. (No effect) " " Choice 9 * Don't know anyone named Kane? (No effect) * Aren't keeping something from us? (+Fire/Water if Fire/Water-Att) Choice 10 (if you killed Raife) * Really hard... ( ) * Totally fine. ( ) Choice 10 (if Atlas killed Raife) *I'm sorry you had to do that. ( ) *You've done tough stuff before. ( ) Choice 11 * Try to stretch it. (No effect) * Make it bigger first. (No effect) Choice 12 * Pump more energy into it! (No effect) * Grab the edges before they vanish! (No effect) Choice 13 * We're dying! (No effect) * There has to be an explanation. (+Impressed) Choice 14 * Aren't you at least a little excited? (No effect) * What are you so afraid of? (No effect) Choice 15 * What are we waiting for? (�� 15) * I'll let you handle it. Diamond Choice 5 * How do you know this stuff? (No effect) * What's it for? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 This is a timed Choice! *Watch in horror! *Catch it! (+Impressed) ⬅ Correct Diamond Choice 7 *Foraging handbook. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Creepy children's book. *Historic tome. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Practice your flirting! (No effect) *Beat them up? (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *A cute animal plush! (No effect) *A delicious snack! (No effect) *A ball to play with! (No effect) " " Choice 16 *Maybe you should step down. (No effect) *You have time to make your decision. (No effect) Choice 17 *I'd love to! (��17) *I don't want to impose. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Water spell! (No effect) *Earth spell! (No effect) *Air spell! (Griffin ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 11 *Finding time for your Relief scholarship? (No effect) *Your parents pushing Thief even harder now? (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 *Help him. (No effect) *Watch him. Diamond Choice 13 *Race Griffin! (No effect) *Outdo those flips! (No effect) *Catch him for a kiss! (Griffin ❤ +Romance) " " Chapter Three: Late Lessons Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. Option order is random *Punch it! (No effect) *Attack it with magick! (+Combat) ⬅ Correct *Run for the stairs! (No effect) Choice 2 *Attack of the killer stuffed animals! Choice 3 *I don't wanna be slimed! Choice 4 This is a timed choice. Option order varies. * Freeze it! (No effect) *Stay where I am! *Leap out of the way! (+Combat) ⬅ Correct Choice 5 *Want to help! (No effect) *Should be asking you that! (No effect) +Earth if Earth-Att. Choice 6 *A good name for the Arylu is... Default is "Navi." Choice 7 *Keep Navi! (�� 20) ( ) *Leave her here. (No effect) Choice 8 *Rock collection. (No effect) *Damage on the walls. (No effect) *Nightstand drawers. (No effect) Choice 9 *Take that letter! (�� 16) ( ) *Leave it behind! (No effect) Choice 10 *Sweet. (No effect) *Weird. (No effect) +Wood if Wood-Att. Choice 11 This is a timed choice. * Use the Solar Flare spell! (+Stealth) ⬅ Correct *Crawl past! (No effect) * Use the Resin spell! (+Stealth) ⬅ Correct Solar Flare Spell only available if you learned it. Choice 12 This is a timed choice. Option order is random * Distract the statute with a decoy! (+Stealth) ⬅ Correct * Fight the statue! (-Stealth) *Hide in the bushes! (+Stealth) ⬅ Correct Choice 13 This is a timed choice. Option order varies. * Make a noise down the hall! (+Stealth) ⬅ Correct * Scare her! (+Stealth) ⬅ Correct * Blow her papers around! (-Stealth) If the timer ends, you make a mess and get -Stealth. +Impressed and " " if you got two or more +Stealth. " " if you got one or less +Stealth. Choice 14 *Don't think they're related. (No effect) *Wouldn't rule it out. (No effect) +Fire if Fire-Att Choice 15 *Look at the cauldron from all sides. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Pick up the cauldron. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Surround the cauldron with water. (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 16 *Can you make a spa order? (No effect) *How about a kiss before you go? (Shreya ❤ +Romance) This choice only appears if you've romanced Shreya previously. Choice 17 *Teach me that spell! (��15) *I think I need to rest. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Water. Diamond Choice 2 *Wood. " " and +Impressed. Diamond Choice 3 *Thanks to you. (No effect) *I knew I could handle it. (No effect) +Water if Water-Att. Choice 18 *Apparently no one here knows how to text. Choice 19 *Is this a keychain? Choice 20 *My magickal potential. (No effect) *My excellent manners. (No effect) *Because he's a friend of my parents. (No effect) Chapter Four: Danger and Discovery Choices Choice 1 *Activate! (No effect) +Air if Air-Att. " " if you picked Teacher's Pet in Chapter 1. " " if you picked Laid Back in Chapter 1 (Also if you picked one of each answers). " " if you picked Socialite in Chapter 1. Choice 2 *Heal this tree! (Path A) *Get creative! (Path B) Choice 3 (Path A) *Good as new! (+Impressed) Choice 3 (Path B) *Pretty sure this was a tree before. (+Impressed) +Wood if Wood-Att. Choice 4 *Me! (No effect) *Aster! (No effect) *''Butterball'' and Navi! (No effect) *Tim! (No effect) The fourth option replaces the third if you haven't spent diamonds on familiars. Choice 5 *Prove your theory! (��18) *Do this some other time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Fire and Earth! (No effect) *Water and Air! (No effect) *Earth and Water! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *What does this all mean? (No effect) *What would all the elements combined make? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Combine Sun and Moon! (No effect) *Break it all down! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *A celebratory toast? (No effect) *Kissing me? (Beckett ❤ +Romance) " " Choice 6 * Elegant! (No effect) * Fun! (No effect) * Kind! (No effect) Choice 7 *I'm sure they'll see it your way! (No effect) *But wood nymphs hate Attuned! (No effect) Choice 8 *We're Aster's friends! (No effect) *Don't you care what she wants? (+Fire if Fire-Att, +Nymphs) Choice 9 *Of course! (��17) (+Business) *I think you need some time alone. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Is having a trade-in sale? (No effect) *Now carries Serene and Sublime? (No effect) *Houses one-of-a-kind treasures? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *This book! (No effect) *Some magick marbles! (No effect) *A phono! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Beckett. *Shreya. *Griffin. *Aster. Diamond Choice 8 (Beckett) *Do all the work. *Tell me more about that book. *Kiss me. (Beckett ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 8 (Shreya) * What got you into fashion? * Tell me more about that designer. * Could I distract you with a kiss? (Shreya ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 8 (Griffin) *I didn't know you liked geology (No effect) *What do the rocks do? (No effect) *Think you can enchant me with a kiss? (Griffin ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 8 (Aster) *Your family will come around. *What do those potions even do? *I'd like to kiss you. (Aster ❤ +Romance) " " Choice 10 This is a timed choice. Order varies. *Fist horizontal! (-Skill) *Thumb inside my fist! (-Skill) *Fist vertical! (+Skill) ⬅ Correct Choice 11 This is a timed choice. Order varies. *Using my wrist! (+Skill) ⬅ Correct *Hitting him/her first! *Slapping it out of the way! (-Skill) Choice 12 (Only if you choose the right option in Choice 11) *Hit him/her again! (+Skill) ⬅ Correct *Hold back! (No effect) Choice 13 This is a timed choice. *Step on Atlas's toe! (-Skill) *Struggle! (-Skill) *Slide my arms up! (+Skill) ⬅ Correct +Impressed and " " if you got at least two +Skill ? "Punching Bag - ??" if not enough +Skill Choice 14 *Want to learn the spell. (��15) *Think I might be too tired. ( ) Diamond Choice 9 *Connect with the Earth. Diamond Choice 10 *Keep the light close. " " Choice 15 *All for me? (+Impressed) *A little much. (No effect) Choice 16 This is a timed choice. *Help my professors! (No effect) *Attack Kane! (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 (If you have the mirror from Book 1, Chapter 14) *Not sure how this is going to help... (+Impressed) Choice 17 *Don't leave them like this! (No effect) *I won't let you get away with this! (No effect) Chapter Five: The Source Choices Choice 1 *Without you, there would be no magick? (+Impressed) *You're not human? (+Impressed) Choice 2 *That book! Choice 3 *Sources protect humans? (No effect) *What do you mean, 'playthings'? (No effect) Choice 4 This is a fill in the blank choice. *What was the Source's name again? Correct answer is 'Earth' or 'Gemma'. (+Impressed) Using Gemma's name gives you 3 +Impressed (2x Alma, 1x Atlas) Choice 5 *What does this make me and Atlas? (No effect) *Is this why Kane was looking for us? (No effect) +Fire if Fire-Att Choice 6 *I need to know. (�� 16) (+Impressed) *I'm not ready. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *What did the other Sources think when she stayed on Earth? (No effect) *Was she really that different from the rest of you? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Power. ( ) *Peace. ( ) (+Impressed) *...I really don't know. (No effect) +Wood if Wood-Att, +Metal if Metal-Att, +Fire if Fire-Att Choice 7 *She might be the key to saving the world? (+Impressed) *No reason in particular. (No effect) Choice 8 *Say where Gemma came from? (No effect) *Have an explanation for her powers? (No effect) +Air if Air-Att, +Fire if Fire-Att Choice 9 *Lucky handshake? (No effect) *Kiss? (Griffin ❤ +Romance) Choice 10 *Practice the Chariot of Fire! (�� 15) *Stick to the normal drills. Diamond Choice 3 *Make a fire tornado! (No effect) *Shoot some fireballs! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Trap him in a maze. (No effect) *Cover yourself with stones. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Selfless! (No effect) *A born leader! (No effect) *Trying to impress me? (No effect) You will only get the third choice if you chose male or both genders for your romance preference. " " Diamond Choice 6 (if you learned the Super Speed spell in the previous book) *Super Speed Spell! ( ) Choice 11 This is a timed choice. The order varies. * Lash out with vines! (+Offense) * Cast a blinding light! (-Skill) * Reanimate a statue! (+Defense) Choice 12 This is a timed choice. The order varies. * Defend Everett! (+Defense) * Attack with Zeph! (+Offense) " " if you practiced with Griffin. Diamond Choice 7 (if you learned the Chariot of Fire) This is a timed choice. *Double the firepower! (No effect) *Melt all the snow! (No effect) " " if learned the Chariot of Fire spell, you win. " " if you didn't learn the Chariot of Fire spell, you lose. Choice 13 *Beckett! (�� 20) *Shreya! (�� 20) *Aster! (�� 20) *Griffin! (�� 20) *No one. Only options based off your romance preferences show Diamond Choice 8 (Beckett) *Pretty excited! (No effect) *Overwhelmed. (No effect) Beckett ❤ +Romance Diamond Choice 9 (Beckett) *Drive me crazy. (No effect) *Hold me. (No effect) " " Diamond choice 8 (Shreya) * Pretty excited! (No effect) * Overwhelmed. (No effect) Diamond choice 9 (Shreya) * Heat things up some more. (Shreya ❤ +Romance) * Cool it down. (No effect) " " Diamond choice 8 (Aster) * Pretty excited! (No effect) * Overwhelmed. (No effect) Aster ❤ +Romance Diamond choice 9 (Aster) * Keep going. (Path A) * Slow down. (No effect) Diamond choice 10 (Aster Path A) * Beautiful! (No effect) * Smoking hot! (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 8 (Griffin) *Pretty excited! (No effect) *Overwhelmed. (No effect) Griffin ❤ +Romance Diamond Choice 9 (Griffin) *All of you. (No effect) *To cuddle. (No effect) " " Choice 14 *Kane doesn't seem that bad. (No effect) *The world is counting on us. (+Impressed) Choice 15 *She looks so normal. Choice 16 *I'm a little curious. (No effect) *Duh! How can I not? (No effect) Chapter Six: Crisis Control Choices Choice 1 *Don't beat yourself up about it. (No effect) *Let's not talk about it. (No effect) +Wood if Wood-Att. Choice 2 *A pen! *A textbook! (No effect) *A fireball! (+Impressed) Choice 3 *Katrina was just doing her job. *Katrina's your sister, not your rival. (No effect) Choice 4 *I wouldn't miss this for the world. (�� 18) *We shouldn't ditch class. Diamond Choice 1 *Throw it! (No effect) *Hand it to me. Diamond Choice 2 *Guess I'll take it! Diamond Choice 3 *They're so colorful! Beckett ❤ +Romance Diamond Choice 4 *Hit it with another pan! * Reroute it! (+Defense) *Block it with a fridge door! (+Defense) Diamond Choice 5 *Pantherix rolls! (No effect) *Braised octonid! (No effect) Choice 5 *Secret handshake! *Kiss! (Beckett ❤ +Romance) " " " " if you picked Teacher's Pet in previous chapters. Choice 6 *Difficult for you, isn't it? (+''Wood if Wood-Att'') *Really exciting! (No effect) Choice 7 *I look great! (No effect) *This is so comfortable! (No effect) Choice 8 *Buy this item! (�� 25) ( and +Nymphs) *No thanks. (No effect) This item is called "Second Nature" for males. Choice 9 *Depends on the user. (+Nymphs) *Is just a tool. Choice 10 * Shrink the flame down to nothing! (No effect) * Douse the flames with water! (No effect) * Snuff out the flames with sand! (No effect) +Wood if Wood-Att. Choice 11 *Is still learning! (No effect) *Recognizes her mistake! +Nymphs if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 12 *Shoot fireworks into the air! *Kiss Aster! (Aster ❤ +Romance) Choice 13 *I've got it all under control! Choice 14 *Have faith in yourself. *Take a break. (No effect) Choice 15 *It's time for a spa day! (�� 17) *Maybe some other time. Diamond Choice 6 *You're not failing. (No effect) *It's okay to be imperfect. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Smells like the beach... Diamond Choice 8 *Eat a coconut! (No effect) *Make a sandcastle! (No effect) Shreya ❤ +Romance Diamond Choice 9 *Mmm... Diamond Choice 10 *Much needed spa days! *Serene and Sublime! (No effect) *The beautiful Shreya Mistry! (Shreya ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 11 *Worried about Atlas. (No effect) *Curious about my mother. Shreya ❤ +Romance Diamond Choice 12 *Try a different candle. *Give you a sensual massage. (Shreya ❤ +Romance) " " Choice 16 * Control the flames! * Stop the water! (No effect) * Clean up the glass! Choice 17 *What do you mean? (No effect) *Are we dying? Choice 18 *Take the lead. *Handle the research. *Fill in the gaps. *Keep things fun. Choice 19 *An old spell book. *One of the dragon's scales. *An enchanted ring. *Nothing. I won't steal. Choice 20 *Sitting on the edge of a cliff. *On the beach. *Up in a tree. *Wandering a canyon. Choice 21 *Being forgotten. *Silence. *Being alone. *Change. *Failure. Choice 22 *Spring. *Summer. *Autumn. *Winter. Choice 23 *Based on my gut. *By weighing pros and cons. *With great difficulty. +Wood if Wood-Att. Choice 24 *I have to calm it! Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Elementalists